Breakfast and Tea
by AwkwardFanGirlingCactus
Summary: Ciel has a need for Sebastian. Sebastian has a need for Ciel. They both need each other. And they can't wait any longer. And now it's time for Ciel to do something about it. It was time for Sebastian to serve Breakfast and Tea. Rated M for Language, Yaoi, Smut. SebastianXCiel


_**I know I already made a SebastianXCiel fanfic, but I have to make another one! But this one has smut in it this time. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**Ciel's P.O.V-** Silence isolates the room, while I lie there on my king bed. I'm trapped under silken sheets, too lazy to get out of bed. He just won't get out of my mind. Ugh! When is he going to wake me up? I just can't take it, I can't take the pain.

The pain of being in love...with somebody you know won't like you back. Does he even have feelings? Emotion? Anything? I bet he doesn't. Why won't this pain go away? I'm never going to be happy, only when I'm around him I am. I know he doesn't love me, so why bother? I don't even love Lizzie! I only love him.

I am in love with my very own butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I wish there was some sort of affectionate bond between us. Or maybe, even sexual. Bloody hell, do I really have sexual feelings for him too? Damn it, why does that bastard turn me on so much? I wonder if Sebastian knows that I love him. Or if he knows why I wet my bed every night. I always have wet dreams about him. I'd love to be with him.

I want Sebastian to be my lover, my mate, my soul mate, without me ordering him to. I let out a sigh, he's never going to love me is he? I slowly raise my upper torso, and push off the silken sheets that laid on top of me. Ugh, Sebastian... I need you. I need you now.

I couldn't take the anxiety anymore, I knew exactly what to do. I WILL make Sebastian Michaelis mine. All mine. Thinking of him makes me hard. My inner beast is gasping for air. I slowly take off my trousers, and my cock sets free. It's been trapped in there forever, and now it's set free. I lift my right hand off the bed, and firmly grasp it around my erect cock. As soon as it's tight around it, my hand goes up and down.

I start to cry, knowing he will never love me. Starting at a slower motion on my cock, going faster, then faster, then faster, then finally, my cum spurts out. I accidentally let out a quiet moan. If only these were Sebastian's hands doing this right now. Thinking of that makes me come to my senses and realize that Sebastian would be coming to wake me up in approximately twenty minutes. I had to get ready, for him.

**Sebastian's P.O.V- **This morning's breakfast and tea was prepared. All ready for my beloved young master. He can be such a pain in the ass at times. But, that's what makes me love him. Demons don't normally have this type of affection for anyone. Hell, humans are only food to me. My Lord is different, however. Although I have the desire of devouring every single bit of his soul, I love him.

Which is very hard to believe, but I _love _my young master. 15 minutes until I get to wake him up, I get excited each time. His soft, delicate white virgin skin. How I love to touch it. I could never deny that I am deeply sexually attracted to him. The day I made the contract with him, I wanted him and his body. I'd also like to take his virginity.

Who knew a brat could turn me on? Lady Elizabeth would be so upset with me. Sigh, the young master probably doesn't have the same feelings for me. The pain of knowing that hurts me so goddamn much. I can't take it anymore. I never get to be happy. Only with the young master I am. His desirable blue eyes, his luscious navy blue hair, and his firm body are what I want. I also want his love.

Oh shit! It's time to wake the young master up. I walk down the hallway slowly, and enter upon the master's bedroom. "Young Master, it is time for you to wake u-What?" There I saw it, my lord was already awake. But, something was different. His face was wearing a devilish grin, the one I usually make. His night shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his chest, he was also lying there, with his legs half open. Oh my, is my master doing this for my pleasure? I smirk. This seems to be interesting.

**Ciel's P.O.V- **By the look of Sebastian's face, I knew he was enjoying this. It's usually hard for me to pleasure somebody, or even make them happy. Only Lizzie, but she's my fiancee. Then I thought, how would Lizzie react to this? I could always keep it a secret. Nobody even knows that I'm gay. "Why, good morning, Sebastian. I see you have prepared my breakfast and tea for this morning. I have prepared yours, too." Sebastian let out a slight giggle, he knew what I was going for.

Sebastian walks towards me, and cups his hand on my face, "Young Master, are you giving me any orders?" I nod, and smile seductively. "Yes, I am. Sebastian, this is an order...make _love _to me Sebastian!" I could see the look of Sebastian's face. Simply lustful. The need for sex and lust had already filled the air, and it didn't even begin _yet. _Sebastian took a bow,

"Yes, my young lord. I would be honored to. I've been hoping for this chance my whole entire life as your butler." Mph, I can't believe this is actually happening right now. I'm about to have sex with Sebastian Michaelis. This is definitely my breakfast. I smile at Sebastian, "So, shall we begin?" He let out a smirk, "Yes, we shall. Young Master." I let out a moan at the sight of his stunning figure.

**Sebastian's P.O.V- **The young master was truly appetizing. I place my hand on Ciel's lower torso, lifting his shirt up over his head, showing off his chest. Then, I slowly tugged down his trousers and undergarments, finally showing his pure naked body. Lastly, I took off my lord's eyepatch. He smiled at me seductively. It was my turn to undress. I quickly undress, I couldn't wait for what was about to happen between the Young Master and I.

I slowly got onto the bed, now sitting in front of my lord. I place my hand on top of his head, and drag my fingers across his hair. We both lean closer to each other, and embrace in a warm, wet, gentle kiss. After the kiss was released, it was time for the tea.

Ciel spread his legs open a bit more, as I slowly bent down until my head was hovering over his hard length. I knew after tea was over, his length would be moist and succulent. I opened my mouth wide, and started to lick his slit, rolling my tongue all over it, teasing the Young Master. Then I lower my mouth further down as it went inside of his cock. Sucking on it, while the master was letting out small moans, and screeches, I began to bob my head up and down. Keeping the steady rhythm of the sucking, I began to go faster..and faster... and faster.

I went as fast as I could until my lord became moist and wet all over. He ending up cumming into my mouth, and then I licked off the access cum on his arousal. The young master was panting loudly, "Wow, that was one hell of a blow job," he teased. I smiled seductively, "My lord, we're not done _yet. _That was only your tea. Now, it's time for breakfast. Turn around."

**Ciel's P.O.V-** Wow, that was amazing so far. I'm so excited for the breakfast part of it. I turn around as Sebastian says to do so, and I knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to stick his growing length into my hole. It was so big, how was it supposed to fit in such a small hole anyways? Ah, what the hell. This was going to be the best breakfast I would have in years. I saw Sebastian hovering over me, holding onto my back, so he could get inside of me without screwing it up.

He lowered the head of his cock so it touched the ring of my anus. He circled around it, until he found the spot he wanted to go inside of. As soon as he found it, he moved his lower torso forward, and lashed his cock inside my ass. He penetrated in further, until I screamed at him because it hurt so damn much. But, it felt so good. He again stuck his arousal inside, and stayed in there, moving it around, while he moved his hips in a circular motion. Agh the pain felt amazing. It was so sensational. Sebastian started to move up and down, up and down, starting off a rhythmic pattern. He started really slow, which ticked me off. I wanted him to go faster, and faster, and fas-"AGHH! SEBASTIAN!"

I let out a huge moan. "UUHHH. Keep going, please." He came inside of my anus, the white fluid trickled inside, and made me tingle. Holy shit that was amazing. "Sebastian, are you some sort of sex god or something?" He released from my anus and fell down on my bed lying right next to me, "Well, my lord, if I couldn't have amazing sex with you, then what kind of a butler would I be?" He smirked. "Sebastian, I love you so god damn much." I hugged him. Our naked bodies were now in a warm embrace, after our hot steamy sex. "I love you too, my lord. So what did you think of your breakfast and tea?" I giggled, and hugged him tighter,

"I can't wait for lunch."

* * *

**_Please review, favorite, and follow! I hope you liked it! Should I make more smutty fanfictions?  
_**


End file.
